


The Only Sympathy I Need is You Crawling into Bed With Me

by iisintrovert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, I shouldn't be allowed to tag things, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, RIP Keith, Rimming, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, basically a big gay ol time, he writes smut for the heck of it -- part 3, pillow queen!Keith, set my gay ass on fire, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisintrovert/pseuds/iisintrovert
Summary: Allura drags Keith out to a raunchy club, where he meets two strangers who are into dancing too close and getting personal. Luckily, his roommates are out for the weekend, which leaves his bedroom a prime space to have some fun.Written partially because I'm into this, and mostly because my friend keeps making fun of me because I'm into this. Love you too, you know who you are, ya whore.





	

Keith didn’t expect to spend his Friday night dancing and drinking.

In fact, he had planned quite the opposite. He had a date -- with his bunkbed, a textbook, and pages of notes from the previous week of university engineering classes, sure, but no one needed to know that.

When his good friend showed up at his door in high-rise black skinny jeans and a blue velvet crop top, he assumed she was playing some sort of practical joke on him.

It turns out she wasn’t. And then he was dressed up in something short, dark and tight and Allura was dragging him through the crowded streets of their campus.

It was an underground place -- literally. The stairway had taken them to the basement of one of the older buildings on campus. Keith could feel the bass vibrate up through his feet when he was standing on the sidewalk, only moments before. As Allura dragged him closer to the source, neon purple and blue lights flitted over his vision from the half open door.

There was no bouncer. They just slipped inside. Two adults, with no one to tell them otherwise.

Now that he was up close and personal, the music in the club throbbed under his skin. The lights were bright, but they didn’t reveal much about the mass of dancers in the center of the room. The bar was dimly lit, and only had a few patrons with glasses in their hands.

Allura’s hand at his elbow dragged him over to the bar. She slammed her card down, and before Keith could blink, something fruity and sweet-smelling was shoved into his grasp. He brought the glass up to his lips and swallowed it down. If he was going to be spending time here, he might as well enjoy it with a buzz. 

They relaxed against the bar, shoulders just barely touching, admiring the dancers. Some were clearly drunk and lacked rhythm, but others...he caught sight of two men dancing together to the beat of the throbbing bass and _fuck_ , he couldn't stop watching. 

Their hips moved in sync, rolling against each other's as their hands pushed and pulled. Keith saw a sliver of dark skin, a pale fingertip and a jean-clad thigh push up between the others legs.

It was raunchy, and any other night he would have cursed them in his head for being such voyeurs. Not tonight. 

He chewed on an ice cube from his drink in an attempt to keep his face from turning red. If Allura’s expression was anything to judge by, he was failing. 

Allura scratched one manicured nail over the strip of skin that was visible between the waistband of his jeans and the hem of his flowy shirt and leered at him. “Go for it. He’s quite a daddy.”

 _Which one?_ Keith wanted to ask. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he just turned and peered back at the two men.

It was a mistake -- or the right choice, depending on how you looked at it -- because the smaller of the two caught his eyes and winked, pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, and ran his eyes over Keith’s form from where he was standing.

 _Fuck._  
In that moment, he realized he was absolutely and completely done for.

His legs brought him into the throng of dancers, and he pushed past the sweaty bodies as they shook and grinded together, like one creature made of multiple parts, speaking with the music.

Those startling blue eyes met his again, with a smile to match. And shit, did he not have the whitest teeth to match those eyes. They contrasted nicely with his dark skin. The black-lights above them made them shine. A shiver ran up his spine, and he found himself stepping even closer.

He was too preoccupied with the man before him that he almost forgot about the one next to him. That is, before he placed a hand on his hip and squeezed.

This one was broader, wider at the shoulders with a jawline that could slice an apple. He had a tuft of bleached hair hanging over his forehead, and a dark burn mark that trailed over the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheekbones. He wore a long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless sweatshirt. Most notably, the arm that wasn’t gripping Keith’s side was a prosthetic.

Keith swallowed, hard. The taller man’s eyes drifted down to where his throat bobbed. He saw his eyes -- steel grey -- turn black as his pupils took over his irises.

“Shiro,” he said, barely audible over the pounding of the music around them. Keith assumed it was his name.

“Keith.” he responded. He thanked Allura silently for not getting him too drunk to speak properly.

The shorter of the two stepped into his space, smirking as he planted a hand on Keith’s shoulder. He rubbed the soft fabric of his messy t-shirt between two fingers and pinched it backwards, just enough to reveal another inch of Keith's pale collar bone. “What's someone like you doing here? Don't you have work to do?”

“I'm a student, actually.” Keith said, swallowing hard. The other man ran a nail over his bobbing Adam's apple.

“Is that so?” He practically purred.

Keith took a half step forward until he could feel the heat radiating off of the man's chest. “What's your name?” The man raised an eyebrow and dropped his hand in favor of circling Keith's waist and tugging him forward until their legs were pressed flush against each other. 

“Lance.”

At that, he looped a finger through Keith's belt loop and guided him around. He pressed him forward against Shiro’s chest. Keith shivered in the intense heat of the club as Lance trailed the tip of his nose over his jugular until it reached just behind his earlobe.

Keith couldn't really remember how things went from there. 

He could feel the scalding touch of both men on either side of him, the warm breath puffed against his shoulder and the searing look in Shiro’s gray eyes -- their knees fumbled together until they could find an even pace to rub at.

For the first time in a long while, Keith felt himself getting hard in public, and _damn,_ was it worth it. 

He ground his hips forward and back, not sure what sensation to chase, seeking both of them, and none of them, and just following the sweet press of the pair of fingertips on his hipbones.

The heat practically overtook him. The shirt stuck to his chest, shifting under the pressure of Lance pressed behind him.

It was the sweet kind of suffocation, and he was eating it up. Hooking up with two strangers wasn’t exactly what he had expected to do that night, but he didn’t expect to end up in a club at all.

Maybe he was just lucky.

Either way, all it took was Lance’s long fingers ghosting along his jawline and lifting his head at the perfect angle for Shiro to lean down and kiss him, and he was convinced.

And _god,_ Shiro was such a good kisser. He gripped his shoulder and the back of his head with his large hands and brought their mouths together, licking into Keith’s mouth and sucking and nibbling at his lower lip. Soon, Keith was gasping for breath, sucking air in through his nose so he remembered to keep breathing. Lance was pressing small kisses and bites against his neck; not enough to leave any marks, but just enough to send shivers running up his back.

They danced like that for what felt like moments locked in time, growing breathless and wanting and stuffy, until Keith couldn't tell if the cloudiness inside his head was from the alcohol or the arousal. He planted a hand on Shiro’s stomach -- God, he couldn't wait to trail his tongue over those hard planes of muscle later -- and pressed him just far enough away. He spoke into their mingled breath and pressed their foreheads together.

“My place.” He gasped. “I don't -- my roommates are out for the weekend.”

Lance snickered over his shoulder and nuzzled into the crown of his hair. “That sounds ideal. I don't want anyone else seeing you like this.”

“Lance, don't get possessive just yet.” Shiro scolded, but the heat in his deep voice muddled any disapproval that was there. 

Keith grinned, and ground his butt into Lance’s hips just to hear him gasp into his ear. “Are you two in or not?”

Shiro _growled._ His flesh hand slid down from the back of Keith’s head, over his chest and stomach until it came to rest at his side. It snaked around the two shorter men in front of him and pulled them both closer to his chest. “We’re leaving.”

“I like the sound of that.” Lance purred.

He took both their hands and tugged them through the moving mass of bodies, past the bar -- Allura winked at him as he passed -- and into the streets. His apartment complex wasn’t far. Allura and he had walked to get there in the first place. Admittedly earlier he was sober and wasn’t dealing with two tall men who wanted to get in his pants, but the streets didn’t change. They still formed a clear path up and away towards the middle of campus.

He dragged Shiro and Lance over a crosswalk and up the stairs of his apartment building. He struggled to pull his key ring out of the pocket of his tight pants. It was even more of a struggle with Lance draped over his shoulder, pressing wet kisses to his jugular. Shiro sidled up behind him when he pressed the key into the lock and threw open the door.

The man was on him as soon as he stepped inside. Keith felt his back pressed against the wall, Shiro’s hands bracing his sides and his lips on his jawline. His teeth bit little bruises into his collarbones. Keith gasped, rutting down against the thigh pressed between his legs. He was still achingly hard, and these jeans were too tight and retraining to give him any relief.

“Ah, Shiro,” he whispered, hands curling around the man’s broad back. “My pants -- I need t-to --”

“Give him some space,” Lance whispered.

And suddenly it was all gone -- the pressure of a warm thigh between his legs, the lips on his shoulder, the hands gripping his sides -- and that was _worse._ Keith tried not to think about the strangled sound that passed his lips when Shiro pulled away. He opened his eyes and was met by the two men, the most intense looks on their faces he had ever seen.

“What do you want, Keith?” Shiro asked. His voice was so fucking _deep_ and Keith struggled not to groan at the sound of it. His head was swimming. He knew what he needed, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to articulate that and get it immediately. Hopefully, these two were willing to _give._

He shook his head, just enough to clear his thoughts and dragged both of them by their belt loops through his kitchen and into his bedroom. His bed was by no-means large, but it was large enough to fit the three of them snuggly and that was all it needed to do. Keith unbuttoned his pants and hopped on, scooting backwards until his head was braced against the pillows. “Well?” he croaked out at the two men standing anxiously at the base of the bed. “C’mon, both of you. Shiro, I want you up here first.”

Shiro had his pants off and flying to the floor faster than Keith could suck in a breath at the sight of him. He crawled up the bed and braced a knee on either side of Keith’s waist. He was caging him in, his shirt not leaving much of his broad chest to the imagination. Keith raked his nails up Shiro’s back and pulled the shirt up and off, to the sounds of a carnal groan from Shiro’s chest. “Fuck,” he whispered. His hipbones could cut glass. Keith leaned in and licked one of them, just for good measure.

Shiro weaved his flesh hand into his hair and tugged backwards. Keith gave him an obscene moan as the sting of pain in his scalp sent a spike of pleasure straight to his groin. Lance raised an eyebrow, his fingernails biting into the outside of Keith’s thighs. “Well shit. Didn’t expect that.”

“I’m a lot of things you wouldn’t expect,” Keith groaned. He looped his arms around Shiro’s hips and tugged him closer so he could mouth at his bulging erection through his black boxer briefs.

Lance groaned at that, settling between Keith’s thighs. He got to work unzipping Keith’s pants and sliding them down his legs. He palmed at him through his boxers and kissed up his stomach. The flowy shirt he was still wearing was tugged up around his armpits, giving Lance free reign to bite and suck at his skin. Lance glanced up to find Keith moaning as he licked at Shiro’s clothed cock. “Yeah baby, give it to him.” he breathed, running his fingertips over Keith’s erection.

Keith wasn’t sure who those orders were directed at, but he followed them. He snapped the waistband of Shiro’s boxer briefs and tugged them half-way down his thighs. Shiro’s cock leaked precum over his abs.

The man was _hung,_ and his mouth went dry at the sight. He licked his lips again and reached out, curling a hand around Shiro’s erection, stroking it almost lovingly. He heard a loud thump and looked up. Shiro was already breathing heavily, arms braced against the wall about him, forehead resting against his shoulder. He looked down at Keith with black eyes, lips parting. It was a sight to take in, and he did just that.

Keith tugged him forward by the hips and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, eyes not breaking contact with Shiro’s. He watched as the man stifled a choked sound by biting his shoulder. He wanted to tell him to be loud, to let go, to give him those sounds, but he didn’t want to give up the heavy taste of him. When Keith had Shiro on his tongue, he was not disappointed. His initial moan was broken, stifled as his lips were spread by the thickness. He hollowed his cheeks, laving his tongue along the bottom and sucking, hard, until Shiro had almost bottomed out in his mouth.

If there was anything you could say about Keith, it was that he loved having someone’s cock in his mouth.

Shiro couldn’t hold back any more. Keith’s eyes slipped closed as he groaned around the cock in his mouth, an absolute _sight_ with red lips stretched around a cock and his eyebrows screwed up in pleasure. He weaved his fingers in Keith’s hair and tugged, rocking as gently as he could into the hot mouth around him. Keith just kept on groaning, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat as best as he could and just let Shiro fucking _use _him.__

__Lance kissed up Shiro’s back as he ground against Keith, hips working in tandem with Shiro’s Heat was bubbling up in Keith’s gut, curling his toes and making his thighs shake. Lance groaned as Keith started to circle his hips upward to get a better angle, teeth biting into Shiro’s muscular back._ _

___“Fuck_ , Lance,” Shiro forced out. “Switch with me, I want to see you -- I need to see you with him.” _ _

__He pulled out of Keith’s mouth, who pouted in response, but was quickly sated when the thighs over his shoulders were replaced with Lance’s soft, dark skin. Keith eased his hands over the outside of the man’s thighs, feeling the soft, sparse hair there and the pulse of muscles flexing under his touch. He grinned, peering up at Lance. Keith knew he must have looked like an absolute wreck with his hair splayed across the pillow and hickeys decorating every inch of skin from his jaw to his chest, but he couldn’t give a damn. He took Lance by the hips and pulled him in, sucking his cock down without being asked._ _

__Keith reveled in the matching sound Shiro and Lance made at his actions, only pausing in his ministrations when he heard the sound of a bottle of lube being flicked open. He pulled off Lance and peered down at Shiro. He was on his knees between Keith’s legs, his fingers slicked up and his eyes dark and wanting._ _

__“This okay?” he asked, pressing his warm fingers against Keith’s entrance and rubbing purposefully._ _

__Keith shivered and nodded. “Please, Shiro. Stretch me open, make me feel good.”_ _

__He was hoping for that territorial growling sound again, and boy was he not disappointed. Shiro slid down until he was lying on his stomach so he could litter Keith’s hipbones in harsh bites and marks as he eased two fingers into the smaller man. Keith tipped his head back at the stretch fighting to stay relaxed. His whole body wanted to tense up and just fucking _come_ already, but they hadn’t even passed the first act and he wanted to stay for an encore._ _

__Keith leaned forward and suckled at the tip of Lance’s erection once more as Shiro opened him up for him, fingers spreading and twisting but purposefully avoiding his prostate. The sensation of his knuckles dancing along his rim was enough to make him hum with contentment._ _

__When Shiro purposefully curled his fingers up and rubbed repeatedly against his prostate, Keith nearly shouted. He sucked, hard, tongue rubbing against the base and sides of Lance’s cock, fingers working what he hadn’t gotten to yet. He breathed out through his nose and tried to remember not to bite down. His whole body was quaking from the feeling. He felt absolutely ruined, Lance and Shiro using him for themselves, getting off with him and filling him up completely._ _

__Lance tangled his hands on either side of his head and let out a strangled noise. “I… _Keith!_ Fuck, you gotta...you gotta stop, I’m gon -- I don’t want to, not yet, baby.” he stuttered, chest heaving._ _

__Keith pulled away reluctantly, his hand warm and firm at the base of Lance’s cock. He looked up and watched him pant as he staved off his oncoming orgasm, cheeks dark with blue eyes wet with tears from the intensity. Some twisted part of him craved those tears. He wanted to make Lance _sob._ Not from pain, or discomfort, but from the sheer overwhelming pleasure he could worship him with._ _

__Keith leaned down and trailed his tongue up Lance’s cock just to watch him shiver._ _

__It was then when he felt broad hands lift his thighs and spread them, Shiro’s fingers twisting out only to be replaced by something hot and wet and warm._ _

__And oh, how the tables could turn. Shiro laved his tongue over Keith’s entrance and sucked harshly just enough to have him seeing stars, gasping for air and nearly screaming at the sensation of it. He felt tears well up in his own eyes and threaten to overflow onto his cheeks._ _

__And then, it was gone. Shiro shifted away, both hands braced on Keith’s thighs, stormy eyes focused on both of the men in front of him._ _

__Keith met his eyes and swallowed. “I need you in me, Shiro.”_ _

__He didn’t have to ask twice. The man grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled a square of shiny plastic from the back pocket. He tore open the wrapper and slid the condom on over his length, pouring more lube over it and stroking for good measure. He got in close -- _so_ damn close -- and nuzzled Lance’s spine._ _

__And then he was pressing inside and the stretch was so much and so perfect and God, Keith loved that burn. He tipped his head back into the pillow until he could remember how to breathe, and from then on the sound of panting and pitiful aborted gasps never ceased. Shiro relaxed there for a moment and waited for him to relaxe. When he finally did and called out, “Move, Shiro, _please,_ ” he did so gently and evenly, the slide wet and warm enough to set him on fire from the inside._ _

__He wrapped both hands around Lance, stroking him in time as he sucked and tongued at his head, licking at the slit and just under his foreskin, worshiping him like he deserved. The velvety skin was hot under his fingers, just like he liked, and the bitter taste of him on his tongue just completed it._ _

__Lance made the most wonderful noise, something choked and desperate and needy, and Shiro started to buck up into him with no remorse. His thrusts were even and controlled, but brutal, pressing against that spot inside Keith that turned his vision totally white._ _

__And God, he hit _so fucking deep_ Keith swore he was seeing through time and space._ _

__Keith wrapped his lips around Lance and pulled at his hips until he was seated fully in his mouth, gave him a few harsh sucks, and he was gasping and coming into his mouth in moments. Shiro wrapped his palm around Keith’s cock and pumped him, hard and fast, and Keith was quick to follow. Every nerve in his body bloomed with cold fire. He shivered, thighs shaking and wrapping around Shiro’s waist, forcing his brutal thrusts there, _there,_ and his orgasm hit him like a train. _ _

__

__He felt every shudder and quake when Shiro came. The man leaned forward, forehead pressed against Lance’s sweaty lower back, mouth open wide in a silent scream as his orgasm came tumbling over him. The sight alone almost had Keith’s dick ready for a second go._ _

__It took Keith several minutes to realize that they had stopped. He was sprawled out on his back, the mattress soft and inviting and blissfully cool under his hot skin, Lance sidled up beside him. Shiro walked back into his bedroom -- when had he left? -- with a wet washcloth and a cold bottle of water. He tipped both of their heads up and poured water into their mouths until they were done, then got to work scrubbing at Keith’s sensitive skin until his stomach and chest were clean._ _

__“We should -- do this again sometime,” Lance gasped, and Keith couldn’t help but giggle. He curled onto his side and nuzzled against the man’s shoulder, kissing and nibbling the brown skin softly. Shiro unhooked his prosthetic from his elbow and set it down on the nightstand. He pressed up against Keith’s back and wrapped the both of them in his bulky arm._ _

__For some reason, as he lied there between the two men, he hopped that he wouldn’t wake up in bed alone._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry. My readers deserve this. Love you too, you thirsty humans.
> 
> In other news, I'm taking writing commissions! If you want a short story, or something very specific and don't want to wait for an author to come up with it, or you've got some extra cash to burn in favor of helping out an artist you like, I'd be happy to help!
> 
> more info here: http://forum.deviantart.com/jobs/services/2290508/


End file.
